The present invention relates to an underground sprinkler elevating apparatus, and in particular to an elevating apparatus that utilizes the hydraulic pressure normally associated with underground sprinkler systems to elevate an underground sprinkler unit with minimal disturbance of surrounding turf.
Underground sprinkler systems are used in a wide variety of applications, such as golf courses, at domestic homes, and at business locations. The underground irrigation system or sprinkler is typically installed subsequent to the terrain being established. Sprinkler systems typically include a plurality of sprinkler units, a pressurized water source, and water supply lines providing fluid communication therebetween. Each individual sprinkler unit includes a receptacle bucket or base, and a sprinkler head received therein. Each sprinkler unit is typically associated with an electric valve that is activated by a central computer to allow water to travel from the pressurized water source to each sprinkler unit. When the valve is activated, the force of the water pressure forces the sprinkler head upward within the bucket thus allowing the sprinkler head to spray water in a full or partial circular pattern with a controlled radius e.g. of approximate 60 to 100 feet, depending on the type, as well as the pressure of the water.
The depth of each sprinkler base is important in that, if the base is too high, mowers can destroy the sprinkler unit by either running over them or cutting them, and if too low, the sprinkler will not elevate sufficiently to achieve the desired watering pattern. Therefore, the top of each sprinkler unit must rest flush with or recess slightly below ground level to ensure that no damage occurs.
A common problem with the sprinkler units is that, in time, each unit sinks into the ground due to traffic above the sprinkler unit generated by things such as mowers, golf carts, and walking traffic, as well as settling due to soil composition beneath the bucket. The component force of the water being sprayed from the sprinkler head of each sprinkler unit tends to force the sprinkler base downward into the damp ground. Further, grass clippings and blowing dust and dirt build up around the sprinkler heads, thus raising the effective ground level. As a result, the sprinkler units become too low with respect to ground level, thereby causing the water sprayed from the sprinkler head to contact the side of the hole the sprinkler unit sits within, thus resulting in the spray reaching only a part of its intended radius. Because of this, out lying grass is starved of water and may wilt or brown.
Typically, to correct the sinking of the sprinkler units, the sod or grass around the sprinkler units must be carefully peeled back or removed, the soil around each sprinkler unit removed to allow the sprinkler unit to be raised, the sprinkler unit manually raised, and dirt and sod replaced around each sprinkler unit. The manipulation of the ground about the sprinkler unit may cause the grass associated therewith to wilt or brown. Dirt, sand and other soils may be impossible to remove from the grass after the excavation, resulting in an aesthetically unappealing appearance. In addition, a hump typically remaining around the sprinkler unit may require days or weeks to settle to its original level height. These are particularly aggravating if on a golf course, or a carefully manicured lawn.